Souvenirs d'une fête foraine
by lulu044
Summary: Suho pense que le groupe mérite une petite pause, et il y a une fête foraine en ville! Mais avec tout les problèmes qui sont sur son chemin, spécialement une licorne , EXO va-t-il être capable de se faire de bons souvenirs? /Principaux/ Lay, Suho (Sulay)/Other/ Taoris, Baekyeol, Kaisoo, Hunhan, Xiuchen
1. Chapter 1

Voici donc la suite de "Percks of cockblocking"! :D J'espère que ça vous plaira aussi! :)

Personnages: /Principaux/ Lay, Suho /Autres/ Taoris, Baekyeol, Kaisoo, Hunhan, Xiuchen

Les EXO ne m'appartiennent pas.

Ni l'histoire. Elle appartient à Kailu_Taoris. Je n'ai fait que la traduire. (Cette fiction est d'ailleurs la suite d'une autre que j'ai aussi traduit: s/8502473/1/Perks-of-Cockblocking ) Voici le lien pour la version originale. story/view/183133

**Un Suho Nerveux [A Nervous Suho]**

* * *

« Mais à quoi je pensais hier soir? »

Joonmyun se déplaça vers le salon, les premiers rayons du soleil passant à travers les rideaux. Il s'était levé tôt pour être sur que tout était près pour la sortie de EXO à la fête foraine d'aujourd'hui.

Il mentait.

Tout était déjà près, mais il avait besoin de se débarrasser de ce sentiment qui lui disait que quelque chose d'énorme allait avoir lieu aujourd'hui. Il pouvait entendre quelques membres qui étaient déjà debout dans le dortoir, mais n'y fit pas attention, et se concentra sur ses pensées.

Joonmyun n'avait jamais pensé à lui comme homo ou hétéro... Il n'était simplement jamais intéressé Il regardait simplement les gens autour de lui et si il ne les connaissait pas, les voyait comme des gens qu'il devrait apprendre connaître, ou pas. Rien de romantique là dedans.

Joonmyun s'assit à la table du salon, choisissant de lire un peu le journal Coréen, mais il faisait tout sauf lire les mots écrit sur les pages. L'esprit de Joonmyun n'arrêtait pas de passer d'une pensée à l'autre, alors il essayait de trouver une raison à pourquoi il était comme ça.

Même lorsqu'il faisait face aux beaux visages que tout les artistes de la SM avaient, il ne trouvait jamais pour eux que de l'admiration et de la détermination pour arriver là où ils en étaient. A part peut-être pour Luhan et Wufan. Luhan était comme une sorte d'extraterrestre vers qui tout le monde était attiré à un moment ou un autre. Wufan était un Dieu du sexe. Vous le savez.

C'était Joonmyun. Et il aimait ça comme ça.

En tant que leader, il ne pouvait pas se laisser distraire par autre chose, parce que, comme il l'avait dit, il était leader. Bien sur, Wufan pouvait se débarrasser de ce rôle vite fait pour plusieurs raisons. Premierement, c'était Wufan, il n'était pas distrait durant les situations assez difficiles, il n'y avait pas eu besoin de sa répartie épique au Meng Niu Music Awards pour s'en rendre compte. Si Joonmyun avait été là, il aurait renversé une table sur eux pour avoir sous-estimé Yixing. Ok? Ensuite, Zitao était adorable, rien en rapport avec Yixing, et était le maknae que tout le monde voulait chouchouter. Alors Wufan pouvait facilement se débarrasser de tout ça, prétendant: « Je vais juste prendre soin du Maknae »

Joonmyun ne pouvait rien faire de tout ça avec Yixing.

Attendez.

Joonmyun replaça calmement le journal à côté de lui... Et se tapa la tête contre la petite table. C'étaient des pensées comme ça qui n'arrêtaient pas de passer dans sa tête, et il n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire pour s'en débarrasser.

« Ayo wassupp, leader-hyung? » Apparut soudainement Chanyeol, tout sourire. Joonmyun arrêta immédiatement de se taper la tête contre la table, parce qu'il paraissait probablement idiot, et fit apparaître un sourire éclatant sur son visage. Le sourire de Chanyeol disparu un peu.

« Hyung, quelque chose ne va pas? Tu es en train de faire ton super grand sourire pour les fans... » Chanyeol lui dit doucement. Joonmyun diminua l'éclatance de son sourire. Ses membres le connaissaient bien.

« Ouais, ouais... Hum... Je me sens juste un stressé pour la fête foraine aujourd'hui. » Répondit Joonmyun. Chanyeol hocha la tête, semblant trouver sa réponse valable.

« Hé bien, tu sais comment on est. Ça va bien se passer. » Dit Chanyeol, tapotant l 'épaule de Joonmyun pour le réconforter.

« Enfin, si, tu sais, personne ne se rend compte que les EXO sont là... » Commenta Chanyeol alors qu'il se levait de sa chaise et il commença à se diriger vers un Baekhyun tout juste réveillé Le moment où les yeux de Baekhyun tombèrent sur Chanyeol, ses yeux s'égayèrent et il paraissait très bien réveillé. Chanyeol sourit face à cette réaction et entraîna Baekhyun dans un long, profond baiser.

Joonmyun roula des yeux, et regarda ailleurs, directement dans la direction de Minseok et Jongdae qui dormaient encore bruyamment sur le canapé. Ils avaient du s'endormir la veille devant le film Chinois qu'ils regardaient. C'était leur 'travail', comme ils aimaient appeler ça. Minseok était à moitié allongé sur Jongdae, qui avait ses bras autour de l'adorable Minseok.

Sheesh. Il était vraiment toujours une troisième roue ici. Joonmyun se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine; il avait besoin d'un café ou quelque chose pour le réveiller un peu plus. Alors qu'il entrait dans la cuisine, il fut pris d'une envie de taper dans quelque chose.

Là, juste en face de lui, se trouvaient Jongin et Kyungsoo, flirtant comme si le monde en dépendait, pendant qu'ils se préparaient un petit déjeuné.

« Hey Jongin~ »

« Oui? »

« Tu peux gouter le porridge que j'ai fais? » Demanda Kyungsoo innocemment, tendant une cuillère.

« Bien sur Soo~ » Répondit Jongin d'une façon étonnement niaise, (si tôt le matin, en tout cas), il se dirigea vers Kyungsoo et mangea ce qu'il y avait dans la cuillère, s'assurant de bien la lécher et la sucer comme...

« Pour l'amour de dieu! Il y a des gens célibataires dans ce dortoir aussi vous savez... » Joonmyun se murmura à lui même, alors qu'il poussait 'accidentelement' Jongin en allant vers la machine à café.

« Ouch! Hyung! »

« Oh, désolée! J'ai vraiment besoin d'un café. » Sourit angéliquement Joonmyun et Jongin et Kyungsoo le laissèrent faire. Ils se retournèrent l'un vers l'autre et commencèrent à pouffer. Joonmyun ne savait pas si c'était mieux ou pire.

« Tu sais, tu ferais une petite femme au foyer mignonne, Kyungsoo... »

« Sérieusement? Je ne sais pas ce que je dois répondre... A part que tu ferais une petite amie très sexy. »

Ils recommencèrent à rigoler. Joonmyun roula des yeux alors qu'il se servait un café et commença à boire.

« Ah... Je suppose que c'est dommage que nous préférons les bites tous les deux alors, hein? »

Joonmyun recracha le café qu'il était en train de boire. Jongin sourit derrière lui.

« Oh! Désolé Joonmyun-hyung, on ne savait pas que tu pouvais nous entendre! » Offrit innocemment Jongin, avant de prendre le bol de porridge ( Jongin et Kyungsoo allaient surement le partager), et d'aller dans la salle à manger.

Joonlmyun allait commencer à s'énerver quand soudainement, il pensa à une meilleure façon de se venger. Yixing entra dans la cuisine à ce moment, et après avoir fait un signe que seul Dieu comprends, Joonmyun s'approcha de lui et tapota son épaule.

Yixing fut surpris, pour en dire le moins possible, Joonmyun avait parut un peu ailleurs ces derniers jours. C'est pourquoi Yixing était la première personne à encourager Joonmyun à faire cette petite excursion à la fête foraine. Joonmyun paraissait en avoir besoin: il paraissait si stressé à propos de n'importe quoi. Toutefois, avec tout ça en tête, Yixing était vraiment content que Joonmyun recommence à lui parler.

« Hey Yixing-ah, »

« Oui? » Encouragea pleinement Yixing. Il ne voulait vraiment pas parler de ça dans cette conversation, il ignora les autres voix qui essayaient de lui expliquer ce que c'était dans sa tête.

« Est-ce que tu te sens en forme pour embêter un peu nos membres? » Sourit Joonmyun. Yixing rigola en retour.

« Toujours. »

* * *

Voilà donc le premier chapitre. :D

N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous voyez des fautes ou autres!

Bisous~


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le deuxième chapitre! :)

Les EXO ne m'appartiennent pas.

Ni l'histoire. Elle appartient à Kailu_Taoris. Je n'ai fait que la traduire. (Cette fiction est d'ailleurs la suite d'une autre que j'ai aussi traduit: s/8502473/1/Perks-of-Cockblocking ) Voici le lien pour la version originale. story/view/183133

**Déguisements, EXO ne comprends pas. (Et Luhan n'est pas content) [Disguises, EXO Doesn't understand them. (And Luhan isn't pleased)]**

* * *

« Non. »

« Pourquoi Hyung? Je ne sais pa- »

« Il doit forcément y avoir un autre moyen d- »

« Je veux dire, ça peut être marrant ma- »

Tout le monde fixait Jongin.

«Quoi? Je le dis, c'est tout. Ce n'est pas une idée si terrible que ça, quand on y pense un peu. »

Tout le monde prit un petit moment pour y penser. Ils en conclurent qu'ils allaient juste ignorer Jongin dans le futur.

« Ça nous met juste dans des situations génan- »

« Oh mon dieu, et si quelqu'un prenait des pho- »

« CHUT! »

EXO se tue. Joonmyun n'élevait jamais le ton. Jamais. Alors, forcément, si il haussait le ton, il y avait définitivement quelque chose.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec cette idée les gars! C'est vraiment facile, et si ça marche bien, alors nous serons en sécurité et personne ne nous remarquera! » Soutenu Joonmyun.

« Exactement! C'était quoi notre plan au début de toute façon? Nous cacher sous des vêtements? Vous ne pensez pas que les gens vont être un peu effrayés par des gens qui se promènent par paires, leurs visages couverts? Au moins, si nous sommes moins à faire ça, nous pouvons, en quelque sorte, diminuer l'attention qu'on portera sur nous. » Continua Yixing.

« En habillant la moitié de nous comme des filles? » Argumenta Baekhyun.

Voilà. Ça avait été dit. Ce pourquoi tout le monde parlait et se battait.

Joonmyun resta simplement debout à côté de Yixing, aucun des deux ne paraissait vouloir abandonner. Jamais. Le reste de EXO sentaient leur défaite imminente.

Après quelques minutes encore de silence, Wufan décida d'abandonner en premier. Il était leader. Et un leader se devait d'être d'accord avec les autres leader, n'est ce pas?

« Roh et mince. Ok. Mais seulement si c'est Zitao qui fait la fille. Il n'est pas question que j'y aille déguisé en fille. »

« En fait, ça ne serait pas plus logique que se soit toi la fille, vu que plus de gens te reconnaissent? »

« Zitao! »

« Du calme les gars. On a un plan pour ça aussi. » Interrompit Joonmyun.

Le reste de EXO regarda le leader avec amusement. Et, depuis quand exactement les plans de Joonmyun et Yixing étaient devenus un bénéfice pour les autres membres?

« On va piocher les noms dans un chapeau! Donc, le premier prénom d'une paire qui sort du chapeau... Devra s'habiller en fille. » Expliqua Yixing.

EXO déglutit collectivement de peur. Wufan paraissait le plus effrayé. Zitao restait simplement derrière, essayant de cacher son rire.

« Ok. Donc Joonmyun va piocher les noms... »

« Est ce que les... »

« Oui. Tous les papiers sont exactement de la même taille, ont été fait avec le même papier, en utilisant le même crayon. Luhan. Sérieusement. »

« Je voulais juste être sur. » Luhan fit la moue avant de se rasseoir à côté de Sehun.

« J'espère que tu vas être la fille. » Sehun fit remarquer à Luhan.

« Pourquoi? C'est toi le beau ulzzang d'internet.! »

« Tu as vu ce visage? » Répondit Sehun, faisant un geste circulaire autour de son visage avec sa main. « Ça s'appelle : 'Je suis partiellement fait de pierre' »

Joonmyun secoua simplement la tête à ses membres avant de se tourner vers Yixing, qui tenait le chapeau.

« Ok. Je vais commencer. Yixing, tu peux tenir le chapeau plus haut s'il te plaît, pour que je puisse voir les noms. » Articula Joonmyun.

Yixing fit comme il lui était demandé, (chose rare) et Joomyun sortit le premier nom du chapeau.

« Baekhyun. »

« Yes! » Applaudit Chanyeol.

« Mon dieu. J'suis quand même un peu content. Avec cette voix que tu as, tu ferais la fille la plus bizarre que j'ai jamais vu. » Commenta Baekhyun.

« Le prochain c'est... Jongin. »

« Omo... Tu vas être la plus sexy de toutes les petites amies! » Les yeux de Kyungsoo s'ouvrirent en grand.

« Tu l'as dit bébé. » Murmura Jongin, embrassant la joue de Kyungsoo.

« Prenez une chambre! » Leur cria Xiumin depuis l'autre bout de la pièce en rigolant.

« On en a déjà une! » Cria Jongin en réponse avec un sourire au visage.

Yixing secoua le chapeau pour indiquer à Joonmyun de continuer.

« Ok, ensuite... Jongdae. »

Tout le monde regarda Jongdae, anticipant une mauvaise réaction. Parce que, sérieusement, qui ne trouverait pas ça étrange de s'habiller comme une fille, quand vous vous êtes fixé par Sohee de Wonder Girls.

« Erm... Je vais le faire. » Répondit Jongdae. Minseok qui paraissait vraiment satisfait de cette réponse, offrit un énorme câlin à Jongdae. Joonmyun sourit. Ça paraissait moins comme une punition, et plus comme une session de renforcement des liens.

« Le prochain c'est... Oh mec. Luhan. »

Luhan sembla incapable de pouvoir prononcer un mot. Sehun essaya de cacher un énorme sourire en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Luhan et chuchotant des choses.

Quelles choses? Joonmyun preferait ne pas savoir.

« Ok donc... Plus qu'un seul couple. »

« Attendez. Et Yixing et toi? » La faculté de parler de Luhan revint vite. A part qu'il avait toujours cette tête de Tu-m'as-totalement-énervé.

« Ouais! L'un de vous doit se déguiser aussi! » Ajouta Baekhyun.

« Erm... He bien... » Balbutia Joonmyun. Il ne voulait pas vraiment répondre à la question parce que la vérité, c'était que... Il n'y avait que 5 noms dans ce chapeau. Quoi? Ne le regardez pas comme ça. C'est juste plus facile comme ça. Yixing avait pensé que tout le monde allait devenir fou à l'idée de voir les membres habillés comme des filles, et que personne n'allait regarder dans le chapeau.

« A la différence de certaines personnes, nous n'avons pas de relations tous les soirs jusqu'aux petites heures du matin, nous laissant nous, pauvres petites âmes célibataires, essayer de nous débarrasser de ces bruits indécents. Pour ne pas parler de la douche, du banc de la cuisine et du canapé, que Joonmyun et moi devons toujours vérifier avant de nous en ser- »

« On a compris, hyung. » Accepta Kyungsoo. Le reste de EXO hocha la tête à contre cœur.

« Bien. Maintenant, Joonmyun va piocher la dernière personne. » Yixing secoua le chapeau ( qui était presque vide) et fit signe à Joonmyun de piocher. Joonmyun sourit en remerciement pour ce que venait de faire Yixing. Même si il le regretta, après avoir vu combien les yeux de ce dernier étaient adorables et de les fixer pendant un petit moment.

Joonmyun entendit un raclement de gorge venant de derrière. Ok. Peut-être l'avait-il regardé pendant un peu trop long moment.

« La dernière personne est... » Joonmyun eut un grand sourire. « Wufan. »


End file.
